


Crash

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Blowjobs, F/M, Smut, luke'sdrivingandtryingnottocrash, that'sall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try not to crash baby. I'd hate for anything to happen to us while I'm doing this."</p><p> </p><p>blurb??? (how long is blurb really? like is there a specific amount of words???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

“Hey Luke.” She grinned at him as she slid into the passenger seat of his car. 

“Hey baby.” He replied. She leaned across the center console and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling widely at him. “What?” He asked, wondering about her massive grin. 

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you all day.” She muttered, dragging her thumb over his lower lip. He smiled even wider and placed hand on the back of her neck to draw her closer to him. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and she hummed happily, placing her other hand on his chest. He loved the tenderness of her lips and the heat of her hand on his chest. She tasted sweet as well. She tasted like banana taffy and he was suddenly very glad he had told her that those were his favorite candies. 

She slowly slid her hand up around his neck and tried to pull him closer. When his lower body was stopped by the seat belt, she groaned and took her lips off of his. “Damn this car. I wish we weren’t in this fucking car.” She mumbled, stomping on the floor. He laughed and pecked her lips one last time before letting go of her and starting the car. 

“We’ll be home before you know it babe.” He told her, placing a hand on her thigh and pulling into the afternoon traffic.

“I wanna make out with you now though.” She whined as he drove down the road. He felt her place a hand on his lower stomach and kiss his collarbone. 

“Babe,” He jumped slight, caught off guard by her sudden choice to attack his neck. “I’m driving. Can’t you wait a bit.” She hummed against his neck and he felt her lips stretch into a smile on his skin. 

“No,” She muttered, “I can’t. I want you now.” She whispered into his ear. He felt his skin prickly with goosebumps and he shivered slightly. She moved her hand lower and placed it on his clothed cock.  
 “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He breathed, gripping the steering wheel even tighter. 

“No one’s joking here baby.” She chuckled, undoing his belt and popping the button to his jeans. He sucked in a large breath and held it, knowing that things were about to get very, very bad. 

Luke groaned as she reached into his boxers and pulled his cock free. He was slightly hard so she pumped him a few times, her thumb pointed upwards on the underside of his cock while two fingers wrapped around it. He nearly closed his eyes in ecstasy as he relished the feel of her hand around him, but the honking horn of a nearby car reminded him that he was still driving. 

He forced his eyes to remain on the road and bit at his lip, trying to concentrate on the road. Then he felt her breath on his neck and her lip on his ear. “Try not to crash baby? I’d hate for anything to happen to us while I’m doing this.” He shuddered visibly, his eyes closing for a split second before shooting back open to look back at the road. 

He found it hard to concentrate as he felt kisses on his neck, collarbone, and stomach. Then her sweet, hot mouth enclosed over the head of his cock and he found his entire body relaxing, his eyes almost shutting and his foot nearly falling off the pedal. 

She took the entirety of him into her mouth until her nose was lightly nuzzling the curly hair that resided above his cock and cupped his balls in her hand. She massaged them while sucking and bobbing. His grip on the steering wheel grew tighter and tighter until he was practically choking the leather and he felt like he was soon going to have to tape his eyelids open as they were becoming heavier and heavier. He just wanted to give in to her and let her have all of him. Sitting like a stiff board was making it hard to come. 

He glanced down at her and saw her draw away form his cock before pressing her tongue to his tip, dragging it across his cock in a tantalizing manner. This made him moan, low and throaty. He could tell he was going to come soon because his vision was getting hazy and every muscle in his body was relaxing to the point where he had to put in a real effort to move. He was thankful when he finally pulled up to a red light. 

She cupped his balls a bit tighter and sucked his cock rather harshly, not that he minded. The very action made him come, his fingernails digging into the leather of the steering wheel and a loud moan leaving his mouth. His juices bursted from his cock and into her mouth where she swallowed every last drop. Then he sat there, trying to regain some of his energy and eyesight back while she wiped him down with a spare towel she found in the backseat and tucked him back into his boxers and jeans, buttoning him up. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek, her lips smiling against the skin. 

“Thanks for not killing us babe.” She giggled. 

 “I almost did.” He chuckled, taking her hand. “Now let’s get home so I have my turn taking care of you.”


End file.
